<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Radio by Tinywriter365</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678655">The Radio</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinywriter365/pseuds/Tinywriter365'>Tinywriter365</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Emergency! (TV 1972)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hank's POV, Hank's thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:41:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinywriter365/pseuds/Tinywriter365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hank's thoughts on the radio</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Radio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As always, I don't own anything belonging to Emergency! I am just playing. I will return the characters in good working order when I am done</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is a sunny but cold winter day in Carson. The men of A shift are on duty. They have been on the move since roll call. While a steady shift made the time pass faster, the weather made them wish they were warming up in the dayroom.</p><p>On the way back from yet another call, the engine crew made an important stop. They found a local grocery store and helped the chef for the day to gather dinner ingredients. Captain Hank Stanley knew his clam chowder was the perfect meal for a cold day.<br/>As the crew checked out, the HT Hank carried screamed to life with tones followed by the voice of Dispatcher Sam Lanier. “Engine 127, Squad 51 in place of Squad 127, man down on the 405 exit 8. 405 exit 8, time out 1141.”<br/>Hank shook his head as the voice of his youngest charge, Johnny Gage, rang out. The stress of the morning was evident in his voice. “Squad 51, responding.”</p><p>The engine crew headed home with the food. While Mike handled the engine with ease, Hank caught himself staring at the radio. The logical side of his mind knew there wouldn’t be any news for a while. However, the dad in him willed the device to come to life again.</p><p>KMG 365</p><p>It only took a few minutes before the guys were back in the station. </p><p>As he went to work on his chowder, Hank focused on radios in general. The mental dialogue and description filled his mind until he finished the food. As it simmered, he walked into his office. The chowder had to cook for a while, and the paperwork could wait. Right now, he had more on his mind.</p><p>He smiled as he sat down at the desk. He noted that Mike had already switched out the HT for the engine. In one move, Hank opened his personal drawer in the shared desk. He retrieved his target. It was the same tattered journal that had accompanied him on every shift since he became a captain. He didn’t write in it often, but he needed it today.</p><p>After flipping through the book, Hank found an empty page. Seconds later, his pen met the empty paper.</p><p>KMG 365</p><p>The Radio<br/>There are almost as many different types of radios as there are people in the world. Many people think of the radio as a source of entertainment.  They are that, but in my line of work, they mean so much more.<br/>During any given shift, I put my hands on four different radios. The main one is in the bay. It is the one where I acknowledge calls for either one or both of the trucks in my command. It is also the one the dad in me is monitoring right now. Two of my boys aren’t home right now. I know they are doing what they love, but I still wait with bated breath to hear one of their voices.<br/>The second radio is the one in Big Red. It is the one I use most on scene. While Mike makes his girl sing, I work the radio to make sure we get the needed equipment and people we need for the call. It is also the one I used to call for help as I watched the scariest sight ever unfold, the night a drunk idiot hit Johnny.</p><p>KMG 365</p><p>Hank shuddered as that call ran through his head yet again. He put the pen down, stood, and headed for the dayroom. While there, he stirred the chowder. He also noted the engine crew trying to stay busy. Mike was reading. Het and Marco were parked in front of the television.</p><p>As the captain walked by the radio, he heard engine 127 clear the scene. Just before he stepped back into his office, he heard Roy update the squad as en route to Rampart. The senior medic sounded tired.</p><p>KMG 365</p><p>Hank sat down and picked up his pen again.</p><p>The third radio is another one I use on scene. I also use it when we stop at the store. It is our handy talkie or HT. This battery-operated box is a lifeline. It allows me to give orders and update my crew. It also lets me monitor my medics on scene. I can gather their supplies for them or simply listen as they work a rescue.</p><p>Hank briefly looked over at the extra HT radios. They were at arm’s length from him. For a fleeting second, he considered grabbing one and checking on his medics. However, he swallowed that urge and refocused on his notebook. The last thing he wanted to do was break Roy and Johnny’s concentration.</p><p>KMG 365</p><p>The fourth and final radio I use regularly is much like the first. There is one big difference; it’s much smaller. It sits on the side table next to the bed in the dorms. Next to it is a pad of call sheets and a lamp. I use it when the county doesn’t let us sleep through the night.</p><p>The radio is a giver of entertainment. My lifeline and my boss. Such power coming from a pile of electronics. I thank goodness for it every time I am on duty.</p><p>KMG 365</p><p>Hank let out a deep breath as the journal entry came to a close. He put the tattered book back in its hiding place. As he walked out of the office, the radio in the bay settled his mind.</p><p>The sound of a tired but relieved Johnny’s voice cut through the din of the rest of the radio traffic. “Squad 51, returning to quarters. ETA five minutes.”</p><p>Hank let out one more breath. His boys were on the way home. That call also meant it was almost time to eat. He made the short walk into the dayroom.</p><p>Hank smiled as he watched Mike dole out the food. Each man also had a much-needed cup of hot coffee waiting for them. A loaf of warm bread exited the oven and found the center of the table next to the butter. “Thanks, Mike.”</p><p>The quiet engineer looked and smiled, “No problem, Cap.”</p><p>Mike, Chet, and Marco took their seats at the table. </p><p>KMG 365</p><p>Seconds later, the comforting sounds of the squad’s back up alarm rang out. Hank turned in the doorway. He watched silently as the squad went quiet. The seasoned captain knew the next few seconds were critical. The way his men exited the squad told him more than any radio could about the result of a call.</p><p>The older man let out a mental sigh of relief when Johnny climbed out, ranting. “How does a man get his pants stuck on the side of a damn bridge and then think he sees pink elephants?”</p><p>Roy climbed out, almost snickering, “Drugs, alcohol, and other fun, Junior.”</p><p>Hank stifled a laugh as he turned and headed for the table. Today’s dunch conversation was going to be interesting. As the medics sat down, Hank’s mind briefly flashed back to the radio. This time he hoped for ten minutes of din without the tones. For the first time all day, the electronics listened and let the men warm up while they had a good laugh.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>